


The Academy

by guineamania



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Co-dependent, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Friendship, Gen, The Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo and Jemma weren't looking forward to their first day at the academy but they would never have guessed how important that place would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Academy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElasticElla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/gifts).



It was their first day at the Academy. But they both were internally excited. They had wanted to do something special with their skills ever since they both met at university. Joining a super-secret government organisation dealing with extra-terrestrial beings was definitely something special and clearly befitting their skills. Jemma smiled sideways to where Leo was stood, shaking mildly. “Hey, we can do this,” Jemma smiled, taking his hand.   
“You know I am not good with people Jemma, they are going to want to talk and question us,” Leo shuddered but Jemma pushed him forwards. She was nervous too but there was no point in showing that to her more nervous counterpart.   
“I know but we have got here together, we can do this together,” Jemma smiled, they stepped in the door.

It was wonderful and the other students had accepted them with open arms. Leo had been welcomed into all the societies of engineers and was a favourite of his professors even after a week. Jemma had collections of friends that were almost as clever as she was and it was brilliant to have some people who could keep up with her in her own field. But Fitzsimmons was still going strong. You could still find them together every evening just discussing what happened that day or a robot Leo had built or just sitting there in companionable silence. For the first time, they both felt like they were at home. The academy was their home where they were appreciated not mocked for being freaks.

Throughout the two years of the academy they were still as close as ever, both winning awards and publishing papers in their retrospective fields. But they both dreaded the day they would graduate. No one could guarantee that they would get the positions they wanted and definitely there was no reassurance that they would be together. “I don’t know what I would do if we were in different countries,” Leo murmured one night. They graduated in a month and would then be applying for assignments who knows where. It was stepping out into the world and they were both terrified.   
“We will always have the internet, you’re like my little brother Fitz, I would always be there for you,” Jemma smiled, as they ate popcorn and watched some Batman film. Neither of them could remember which one, they all blended together. “I’m just a bit scared of going out into the field,” Jemma confessed at a whisper. “I hate violence and I don’t want to hurt people, I want to help people,” she added, Leo taking her hand softly.  
“Thanks why you made those prototype sleeping guns wasn’t it? So people didn’t have to die. If you don’t want to kill people then don’t,” Leo replied, consoling her softly as they always did when the other was distressed. They did have a unique relationship that people often didn’t understand. They didn’t need other people to understand them.

“Fitz!” Jemma shouted, sliding down the corridor after their graduation from the academy. Leo was sat on his own just away from the crowds. He didn’t like crowds. “I just talked to the Director,” she panted, crumpling two envelopes in a death grip.   
“The director?” Leo questioned as she lead him further down the corridor.  
“Yes the director, he said that we had been chosen as science advisors for a top secret mission,” Jemma explained, bouncing on the balls of her feet with a nervous excitement.   
“We?” Leo murmured but an envelope was thrust into his hands as an answer. They both had the same assignment. They wouldn’t be going their separate ways. A timid smile twitched at his lips.  
“Yeah both of us, and it’ll have field work and they want us to bring all the stuff like the dwarves and the sleep guns,” Jemma explained still bouncing. It would be a big change. But maybe this change would not be too bad.

They would face it together.


End file.
